Aryliodonium salts have been previously described for use as photoinitiators in addition-polymerizable compositions. References relating to such compositions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,313, 3,741,769, 3,808,006, 4,2281,232, 4,250,053 and 4,428,807; H. J. Timpe and H. Baumann, Wiss. Z. Tech. Hochsch. Leuna-Merseburg, 26, 439 (1984); H. Baumann, B. Strehmel, H. J. Timpe and U. Lammel, J. Prakt. Chem, 326 (3), 415 (1984); and H. Baumann, U. Oertel and H. J. Timpe, Euro. Polym. J., 22 (4), 313 (Apr. 3, 1986).
Mono- and di-ketones have also previously been described for use as photoinitiators in addition-polymerizable compositions. References relating to such compositions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,427,161, 3,756,827, 3,759,807 and 4,071,424; U.K. Pat. Specification No. 1,304,112; European Published Pat. Appl. No. 150,952 and Chem. Abs. 95:225704U.